


Lena Luthor and Other Forms of Magic

by Tinybookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BTW, Characters from the show will eventually make an appearance xx, F/F, Hogwarts AU, I head canon the Luthors as baso the malfoys, SuperCorp, get ready for Lillian Luthor that classic mum, i love Hogwarts AU's so I had to write one, its gonna get super gay I swear, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybookworm/pseuds/Tinybookworm
Summary: HOGWARTS!AU. Kara Danvers and her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supercorp! In which Lena is a pure blood with a newly discovered soft spot for a certain Hufflepuff. (Pre-Lex's obsession with Lena's death meaning super cute sibling love with Lex and Alex also).
My tumblr is readerimarriedher, I hope u enjoy xo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine I'm sorry my phone screen's super smashed. It's my first time writing supercorp and actually putting it on A03! I love reviews and Lena Luthor tbh

Cool September wind whipped through Kara's hair as she made her way up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 6th year. Climbing the steps, the wind seemed to be obsessed with her, commanding her Hufflepuff scarf to hit her in the face. A sea of black and yellow crashed over her vision before she removed it and sniffed, her glasses pushed up to their usual place on her bridge.

Winn, a loyal friend, but questionable sense in humour: laughed at her as she huffed- marching up to the castle. It better not be a long year.  
The castle itself, unchanged for hundreds of years, shone just as brightly as it did in her first year. Her breath escaped her, as it always did, taking in the view of the school she was so proud to call home.

"Come on Winn! We can't be late for the feast!" She shouted over her shoulder and she stared at Hogwarts. It was indescribable, as homes usually were.  
Winn looked up, panting. Kara may be glowing from the light from the school, but he certainly wasn't feeling the love.

"I don't understand why we couldn't get in the carriages with the other sixth years!" He whined, bending over to nurse a stitch.

"THIS is why!" She threw her arms up enthusiastically, appearing as though she was holding the castle. "It never gets old".

"It does," Winn grumbled in response. But it didn't, really. Kara's laughed echoed around the forest and they could practically smell the food.

***

The feast, as usual, was grand. Kara's face lit up when the tables turned: revealing meat, fish, sides and starters galore. Squealing, she ripped off a chicken leg and tucked in- glancing up to see Winn doing the same. She didn't think she could ever feel happier, in the old hall, eating with her friends under the clear sky, littered with stars. She never wanted to leave.

The doors opened dramatically, and naturally, everyone turned to see who had entered. The chattering stopped immediately. Silence fell and settled on the students- an eerie sound. Kara gulped whatever she had eaten last and looked expectantly at Winn. He simply raised his eyebrows.

"So sorry we're late," the woman said cooly. No explanation was given, and she did not seem apologetic. Striding down the hall, Kara saw an elegant woman with a grace of superiority and sophistication so strong it was almost cruel. She wore simply black, her robes flapping, and her hair combed artistically into a French twist. She was old enough to be a professor- Kara begged that she wouldn't be a-

"Professor Luthor," Dumbledore greeted warmly. That man had no judgement, no voiced opinion. "We feared you wouldn't make the feast!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Professor Dumbledore," she replied, smiling. She reminded Kara of a cat- cunning and feline in her graces. She loved cats, obviously, but not all cats love people, apparently.

As if on cue, two figures entered the hall, a boy, Lex. Kara knew him- tall and masculine, he strode confidently into the hall. Passive and uninterested as he always seemed to be around school. Dark, combed back hair and smart. Kara recognised him in the language of money- something she could barely understand.  
By his side walked Lena, his sister. Kara breathed in shortly, unconsciously craning to get a better look. Regal and unaffected by lateness, she tilted her chin towards the sky. It was almost arrogant. Almost. Kara thought she was very pretty, she always had.

Arm in arm they stood at the front of the hall; flames lighting them. Picturesque and exquisitely dressed in Slytherin house colours, they looked ready for a painting. Kara thought it would look nice in the Slytherin common room, framed in gold, the both of them scanning the hall in judgement for eternity.

"Children," their mother turned to them- fully in control of the room. "I shall see you later," a dismissal from their public appearance.  
Kara watched as they nodded, and strode to the Slytherin table. Whispers and light chatter had begun once they sat down: a greeting from their friends. Kara sniffed, staring unconsciously. Lena caught her eye for a brief moment across the room before Lex had her attention again. Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as people began talking and catching up once more.

***

Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and a comfortable hush swept the hall.

"Welcome students! Welcome back to Hogwarts, back to your home. Now, it is compulsory for me to remind you that the forbidden forest is just that: forbidden. Any student caught there will be put in detention!" Dumbledore smiled, threat but a kind one. "Now, we have a new teacher with us this year! Professor Luthor will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts- an important subject in everyone's itinerary."

A murmur spread and a few glanced in the Luthor siblings direction. They sat, stone and marble, unmoved by attention.

"I am sure, she will do an excellent job" Professor Luthor nodded and smiled politely. "Now! Back to your dorms! A fresh year awaits,"

***  
"Did you see him, did you see him!" Clark paced back and forth on the grass- dressed handsomely in Gryffindor colours. "Arrogant bastard! Pure blood royalty- who does he think he is! Coming in late to the feast like that..."

"Maybe they just got caught up," Kara shrugged.

The group sat on the grass, enjoy what little was left of the September sun. Clark's aggravation at Lex Luthor's entrance had not been heard of for a full 30 seconds.

"They did it on purpose," he sneered. "Attention seekers, all of them,"

Alex rolled her eyes, "give it a rest Clark. We get it, you hate him, and we're not exactly in their pure blood fanclub so you're kinda preaching to the choir here,"

Clark sat, and huffed before collecting himself. "You're right, he just gets me so," he makes a good hearted strangling gesture with his hands, "you know,"  
Alex laughed, "we know,"

"I just don't understand why their mother's teaching here. Like, aren't they already loaded," Winn asked.

Kara mused in agreement, it was slightly strange. Maybe there was an ulterior motive, or maybe not.  
"Maybe she's just a good teacher,"

***

And she was, an excellent teacher. Kara had learnt more spells in the last hour than she had in the past 6 years.  
Professor Luthor had them study a spell, then practise it on a immature dummy, that would immediately pop up again, brand new, if you harmed it. Kara thought it was excellent, and apparently so did everybody else. The class was wild with laughter and spells the classroom must've looked like a zoo as students fired spells at their dummies- friends howling with laughter if it went askew. Kara was included in the chorus, as Winn tried to slash the dummy open, only to have it hiccup instead. Kara clasped her hands to her stomach as she cried with joy, looking up to find Lena Luthor looking somewhat amused in her usual place; the back of the class.  
She and Lex had sat silently in the back amongst the rest of the Slytherins. A part of Kara wished to know what went through their minds and type of seclusive living. She smiled hopefully at Lena, who in response, smirked and quickly averted her gaze. The blonde's heartbeat skipped slightly.

"Class, gather around," professor Luthor spoke suddenly, flicking her wand so the tables and chairs were stacked neatly in the back of the classroom in a swift motion. Then, she indicated to the cupboard to the right of the board, as a small stage emerged, covered in a fancy blue cloth. It arranged itself in the middle of the room as Lillian closed the blinds and the room was lit only by candle. Murmurs and excited whispering started as realisation began to sink into place. Kara was not completely obliviously, she nudged Winn, her eyes sparkling: Duelling.

"In the lesson thus far, you have learnt how to command spells and know the effects they have on your target I should hope-" she raised an eyebrow subtly at Winn and Kara sniggered and her friend looked exasperated.  
"Nonetheless, the dummies provided cannot respond nor defend themselves and indeed, this lesson is DEFENCE against the Dark Arts. Therefore, duelling will be held once a week to give you a taste of combat,"

Kara did not necessary agree with the concept, but she was excited. In school, no harm could surely be done. Plus, she really wanted to beat Winn and impress the class- Kara ignored how the dark haired daughter of her teacher was at the top of her 'to impress' list.

"Lex! Lena!" Lillian barked.  
Like soldiers calling for attention they showed themselves from the shadows. Lex looked confident and Lena appeared bored, but Kara could sense a sort of fear about her.  
"Class, the Luthors will show you how it's done..." Their teacher smiled in a smug manner as her children took centre stage. Lex grinned at his sister who smirked and raised an eyebrow in a friendly response.  
"Ready little sis,"  
"HA" Lena threw back her head and laughed once. Kara was transfixed by the way she played with her wand, weaving it through her fingers casually so it span round and round.  
"Now," Lillian raised her arms, like a conductor at a grand orchestra, "bow."

They did so obediently, and when they were straight- the feeling of banter was back. Kara felt a tingle that felt like excitement. "Come on Lena," Kara whispered enthusiastically. Winn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her in confusion. She shrugged: "I prefer her,"

"Ready... Duel!"

Lex began immediately.  
"Incendio!" He declared, spitting fire from his wand towards Lena with competition in his eyes.  
Lena quickly held up her wand above her head "Aguamenti". Kara gasped, an umbrella of rain sprouted over her head and protected her, dousing out her brother's flames. Her hair whipped in the soft rain but she did not get wet. Instead she responded by turning her back to him briefly, and flicking her wand towards him as she bent backwards. Lex was submerged in a ball of strong waves and moving water. Lena, giggling, moved him around the room with her wand as he thrashed about in the water.  
She let go triumphantly, and Lex crashed to the floor, drenched. But smiling. The class 'ooo'd' with glee. Kara glanced over at Professor Luthor, she didn't look so impressed. Perhaps it was because they hadn't learnt that kind of defence yet. Lex stood up and Lena looked amused, opening her arms with a smile: a challenge.  
Pushing his hair back, Lex grinned at her and wordlessly cast a spell, elongating Lena's robes and tie so they entrapped her like a boa constrictor would it's prey. As the clothing got tighter and tighter, the class- which had previously been cheering and whooping, now fell hush- filling the room with sounds of Lena's strained breaths. Lena glanced at her mother, who looked bemused rather than frightened for her, and then back to Lex- who held determination in his eyes. She would not stand for it.  
Closing her eyes she begged the robes to shred and they did. Wordless magic, she thought, was a blessing. Stood in simply her shredded shirt and her skirt she panted and smiled at her brother.

For the next 10 minutes and array of spells and curses flew between the siblings before the bell to signal the end of class finally sounded. The class cheered the Luthors as they bowed, no clear winner was decided today. Lex brought his sister into his side and rubbed her head with his knuckles humorously. Kara clapped and whistled through her teeth, so much so that Winn had to hold her down.  
"Jeez Kara it's just a duel,"  
"But they were so good! Did you see the way Lena-"  
"Yes," Winn laughed. "I was here,"  
"Right," Kara said sheepishly.

On their way out, Kara was too busy babbling to Winn about how she couldn't wait for next lesson to not notice the girl in front of her. She collided straight into her back, and to her horror, Lena Luthor turned around. Initially angry, her face softened when she saw the blonde Hufflepuff, push her glasses up and apologise profusely.  
Lena smiled in a way that was collected and sound. It made Kara stop talking anyhow. "Don't worry about it,"  
"You were really great!" Kara blurted. She could practically feel the embarrassment tearing her insides up.  
"Sorry?"  
"The duelling. I-uh- I think you would've won. You know. If the bell hadn't gone,"  
At that, Lena smirked.  
"Glad to know I've got a fan," she said jokingly. Kara burned. "Maybe I'll face you next time,"  
"Ahh! Uhh, I don't- I don't think-"  
Her friends shouted her over and Lena waved at them.  
"I'll see you around Kara,"

***

Kara lay in bed that night realising,  
"Oh my pigmy puff- she knows my name!"


	2. Family and other facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realises that there may be an ulterior motive behind Lena's actions. Lex supports Lena in her gay agenda.

Alex had been ranting for half an hour about how Lillian Luthor should not have taught duelling in her class.  
"It's just not appropriate! I mean, what does she expect to attack you that would cause you to send spells like that! And as for her kids... well let's just say they should not know those spells-"

"Leave it, Alex," Kara sighed. She rubbed her forehead with two fingers. "I think if Dumbledore had a problem, he would have sorted it out by now,"  
The corridors were busy at this time of day; the last class before lunch. The student body brushed past them every now and again, sun struggling to break through the stone pillars of the hallways, ancient architecture was their protector. Maggie went up on her tiptoes as she walked and put her arm jokingly, yet lovingly around her girlfriend.  
"Little Danvers is right, Danvers," Maggie said nonchalantly. "Plus, it's super fun to watch! Especially when Lena shredded her clothes," Maggie winked, laughing as Alex stared at her. Kara simply blushed. 

"I'll see you two later, try not to wind Alex up too much Maggie," Kara said with a smile as she made her way down the stairs. 

***

Professor Luthor suited being in the dark; hence, the classroom was always in an eerie, shadowed light. However, they had a warm feel, Lillian could not rob Hogwarts of it's colour and sun. Kara sat at her desk and waited for her teacher to arrive. Perhaps she had a thing about being late? Who knows. 

She was lost in her pondering when she felt her hair flick to the side. Confused, she looked around, wondering if it was just Winn wanting her attention. No such luck. Then, her hair flicked again, seemingly of its own accord. Then again, and again as slowly, her hair seemed to dance around her shoulders and Kara giggled. It stopped and Kara pouted. What was that? Looking around, Kara heard a scratch on her desk like pen on parchment. Indeed, her quill picked itself up and shook, like a dog after a bath, and wrote in elaborate, copybook script:

Your hair is beautiful. 

Kara inhaled quickly and blushed, scanning the room for the joker. It must be a joke, most likely Winn playing a dumb prank. Winn, as if he could hear her thinking about him, arrived next to her promptly and out of breath. 

"Phew! Sorry I'm late! Oh I'm so glad she's not here, she would have honestly murdered me. Even worse she would have made me duel this lesson I reckon-"

Kara blocked him out as he sat down, peering at the corner of the classroom where Lena Luthor sat. The girl rested the tip of her wand on her lower, red lip, revealing a hint of perfectly white teeth. She laughed politely at something another Slytherin, probably Veronica, had said and turned to find Kara staring straight at her. Kara blushed and looked down, before raising her head to peek once more. Lena winked and another flick of kara's hair came alive. She squeaked and quickly turned around staring straight at the blackboard. This was going to be a long lesson. 

****

Kara was running down the corridors at lighting speed, the wooden flooring paid her no mercy as the sound of her shoes thudded against the floorboards. Trust her to forget she had a lesson! She made a mental note to get her timetable engraved onto her place in the dining hall. In her panic she didn't see the other student directly in front of her and collided straight into them; knocking both herself and the mystery person onto the hard ground. 

"Excuse me! Watch where you're going!" The enigma scolded as she removed her hair from her face. 

"Golly I am so sorry! Really I-" Kara froze. She knew that voice. That sultry, low and oh god, sexy voice. A pinch of Irish that was just too hard not to recognise. Kara lifted her head slightly to meet Lena Luthor staring back at her, now with a smug smirk on her face. Kara blushed fiercely as she realised her thigh was between lena's legs and she was directly smothering her. Kara scrambled to her feet and fixed her glasses which had become skewed in the fall. She offered the other girl a timid hand, as if she was too scared to touch her. God could only imagine what she could do-

She laughed. And oh, Kara thought it was beautiful. Lena took her hand and kara's heart skipped a beat. Smiling still, Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"'Golly?'" 

Kara let out a breath which she supposed sounded like a laugh. "Yes, I-uh- don't know where that came from. Really," she awkwardly placed her arm between her shoulder blades and played with her hair. 

"Cute." Lena purred. "Oh and by the way, your hair is beautiful"

Kara's jaw dropped. "It was you! In class the other day, that was you!" 

Lena raised her arms in mock surrender. "Guilty as charged. It's a real shame I haven't duelled you yet," her eyes twinkled with mystery, as if the girl had something sinister planned. 

Kara stammered. "Uh well, you see, my sister Alex has this strange issue about school kids and duelling. And I really don't think she'd like me to. Plus, Clark has this obsessive thing about wanting to duel your brother? I don't know. It's super weird. Anyway, you're so much better than me and honestly your mum's kinda scary and everyone is probably really scared of you too because you're like, so pretty and really good at magic oh my god I'm rambling I'm so sorry." 

Lena laughed again. "Then it's done. We'll do teams. Me and Lex versus you and Clark Kent," Lena drew out Clark's name like she was getting used to the taste of it. Her white teeth snapped down on the final T and Kara could help but stare at the way her red lips came together. "That way, Clark can get what he wants, and you don't have to worry about being terrible- which, I'm sure you aren't, because Clark will help you out," Lena raised her head like she had just negotiated the perfect deal. Somehow, Kara still felt at a loss. 

"I mean.. okay.. um-sure. I mean- deal!"

She inwardly groaned. There was no way she was telling Alex about this until it was over. 

****  
The blinds were drawn shut and the candles were lit accordingly. Professor Luthor directed the room with grace and owned it with fear. More fear than respect, Kara suspected. 

"Class, this week's duel will be a team event. I feel as though it is important for you to realise that individuals sometimes fight together, with a friend for instance, to better your fighting and command a more varied array of spells," Lillian appeared to look around the room as if ready to pick her victims. Like a vulture, with a feast ahead of it. "Lex. Lena. You two shall team up this class to present the dynamic I know you have,"

As the siblings marched up to the stage Lex whispered in lena's ear.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this so you can get laid. You know I hate Kent,"  
Lena smiled warmly, with a hint of mockery. "Thank you brother dearest. You are simply a delight,"  
Lex huffed and pushed Lena playfully. The two returning their composure when greeted with their mother's icy glare. 

"May I remind everyone to take these weekly sessions very seriously. Duels are extremely dangerous both in and outside the classroom," Lillian raised a directed eyebrow at her children but said nothing that scolded them. "I feel as though we need another blood team to duel. Kara, Clark. If you will please," Lillian said Cooly. 

Clark looked angry but Kara felt herself get more and more nervous as she was faced with Lena across the stage. She felt her hands get sweaty and Lena winked at her again. Kara closed her eyes and wondered why this was happening to her, specifically. 

"Now, take a bow,"

The Luthors bent so low it was regal. Kara gulped. She was not going to get her arse kicked for some pretty girl. Well... apparently she was. 

"And duel!" Lillian raised her arms. 

Lex began, as he always did, with a spell aimed at Clark.  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
Clark's legs locked together and he looked surprised as he tried to regain his balance and undo the spell. Kara gulped as she tried to help her cousin unstick his legs, but not before Lena had shouted:  
"Avis!"  
A small group of birds flew out of Lena's wand: small dainty things, sparrows, Kara thought. She stood in awe as the birds chirped above her head and circled her sweetly. Kara looked a Lena with a smile she couldn't help. Lena raised her eyebrow in response and flicked her wand. Suddenly, the sparrows darted one-by-one towards Clark; who was still struggling with his legs. 

Kara gasped and quickly yelled "Evanesco!" The birds dissolved into a few feathers onto the floor beside the cousins as Clark finally freed his legs. Kara looked across the stage to find Lex laughing and Lena pouting jokingly.  
"Now, now, Kara. If you didn't like my songbirds you should've just said."  
Kara pushed up her glasses and, determined not to blush, concentrated on which spell to combat with.  
"Stupefy!" She aimed it at Lex, who swished his wand against it with a laugh. Much to her surprise, he didn't bite back but instead targeted Clark.  
"Levicorpus"  
Clark was lifted in the air by Lex as he toyed with him, as a cat would a mouse, in front of the entire class. Clark fought back and with a couple of spells between them for a few minutes. Lillian eventually decided that the girls should duel and forced the two boys of the stage, sweating and frowning at each other. Lex winked at Lena on his way off the stage. 

"Now girls, I hope you will be better at demonstrating magic as opposed to the boys," Lillian glared at the two sulking in the back of the class, "who seemed to let personal feelings get in the way. Begin."

Lena bowed once more and Kara awkwardly bent her back in response.  
Lena smiled, the twinkle that Kara had seen earlier arose once more. Quiet and cunning, Kara realised Lena would kill her in one way or another. Somehow, looking into the Luthor's green eyes made her fate alright. 

"Nox," Lena declared. The classroom went dark as the candles were wiped out and everyone went hush. Kara felt her heart rate pick up. 'Oh god, this was it, she was going to die'-

Lena giggles beside her and Kara shot her wand to her left: "Revelio!"

The candles came alive again, dancing in their resurrection. Kara smiled and looked at Winn who gave her a thumbs up. Her mistake was forgetting she was still in a duel.  
"Levicorpus!"  
Lena held Kara in the air by her right ankle, who responded by dropping her wand in an attempt to hold her skirt down... well, up. Kara sighed and watched as Lena walked over to her, a winning smile on her face. Kara tried to look angry, but Lena just chuckled and came closer to her face. The class was still quiet, leaning into every word that could be said between the two girls. 

"Kara Danvers," Lena hummed. "You were a delight. Let's do this again sometime," 

Before Kara could respond she felt Lena get closer and closer to her face. It really was a powerless position to be in and Kara could swear their noses just touched. 

"Lena!" Lillian barked. "Stop toying with your food and bring this lesson to an end," and with that, the professor released Kara from lena's magic. Kara crashed in a pile on the floor as the class left excitedly. 

Lena looked awkwardly towards the professor, all previous confidence and cockiness gone. The classroom was empty apart from those three. Kara could feel the drafts and the wind begging to come in through the cracks in the old walls. Lena was a child for a flicker of a moment, in an school that outnumbered her and a hall to big for Lena to even look important.  
"I'm sorry mother," 

Lena looked at Kara and quickly left the classroom leaving Kara a confused mess of robes on the stage as the classroom blinds revealed the sunlight once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. I really am an awful human being.


	3. Libraries and other fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super-friends (or not so super in this AU) discuss the Luthors. Kara discovers how libraries can reveal secrets about people as she gets closer to a certain Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello another chapter FINALLY should hopefully be updating more often now! Also I'm sorry for what ur about to read hehe x

“It was strange Alex, like Dementors had managed to float in unseen and take all the fun and suave emotions out of her. The room just felt… morbid,” Kara finished. Alex looked at her sister who was sat in the middle of the courtyard with vague disinterest.   
“Professor Luthor makes everyone feel that way, there’s nothing special about her daughter,”  
“I don’t mind the Luthors,” Winn mumbled as he bit into a sandwhich. The lawn was soft and dry, which was unusual for Scotland. The group were relishing in what little sunlight the country offered them. Winn shrugged. “I mean sure, Lex is a scary but he hasn’t done anything wrong and Professor Luthor, as much as she is a bitch, is a really good teacher! Lena’s nice! Plus, Kara has a massive crush on her so-“  
“Winn! I, I do not! Thank you!” Kara blushed and stumbled her way through a defence. Alex looked dumbfounded and Maggie laughed. Kara fixed her glasses before collecting her things and throwing a “I’ll see you guys later!” Over her shoulder and she briskly walked away. 

—

Kara sat in the library, reading up on Boggarts for professor Luthor’s homework. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes: the clock read two minutes past midnight. She groaned, imagining that the situation she was in right now would most likely conjure her Boggart, “Ridikkulus”, Kara murmured to herself.  
“Isn’t it just,” A voice behind her startled her as Kara whipped around to find Lena, leaning against an ancient bookcase and watching her curiously. Lena smiled and the room became warm, dressed in a divine glow that suited Lena Luthor. It was as if all the books bowed to her, and she walked along them like a humble Goddess, head ducked fairly low as she emerged from a forest of knowledge and her; the keeper of secrets. Kara was in awe as Lena, lit in orange lamplight, tenderly stroked the spine of a worn down book, fingers tickling against it as she stopped and sat next to Kara. The blonde felt like an explorer in uncharted territory, yet she’d been in the library probably hundreds of times before. But never this late. And never with Lena Luthor; with her raven hair in an unusually messy bun, still in uniform and still completely alluring. Lena raised her eyebrow.  
“So, what brings you here so late at night Kara Danvers?” She said with a smile, sly and cool.  
Kara blushed, god, she had to stop doing that, “I-um, well, your mother actually. Her homework assignment, I mean,”  
Lena rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, the Boggart stuff. It’s simple, I swear I researched them in third year.”  
“Yeah, well, I suppose we’re not all child geniuses,” Kara said jokingly with a shrug as she stuck her nose back into the book. Lena looked alarmed, as if she had made a massive mistake.  
“Oh. I’m sorry,” she shifted uncomfortably for a mere moment before asking, “is there anything I can help you with?”   
Kara looked up, head poised behind an overwhelming textbook and big eyes staring over the top. “I-well, yes. Please. Um- here, just here it mentions how the Boggart transforms into your greatest fear. How does it know that?”  
“It studies you when it shape shifts. Brain energy and history etc. The stuff that goes into making a person’s soul the way it is,”  
Kara wrote down a rapid speed and then cautiously slowed down and looked up, meeting Lena’s deep green eyes. ‘So pretty’ Kara thought. “Lena, whats your Boggart?”  
Lena froze and looked away, eyebrow raised and eyes cast down towards the ground. Like in her mother’s classroom before, Kara noticed how all the mystery that clouded her simply became a weight over her head and Lena looked vulnerable and tired. Kara could almost feel the book’s change in demeanour as Lena turned to them for protection. From a Goddess to a mortal, so clever, but so starved of… something.  
Lena hummed, as she tried to play it off as casual, Kara detected the sadness in the tone. “Would you like to see?” Sensing Kara’s confusion, Lena smiled softly. “My mother keeps a Boggart in school for certain classes. We won’t see it this year, but I can show you.” Lena nodded towards Kara’s space essay. “It can’t make it worse,”  
Kara smiled as she looked at Lena for reassurance. When she found it, Kara nodded enthusiastically.

—

The two girls gigged softly as they crept into the empty classroom at one o’clock in the morning. Kara felt excitement run through her bloodstream, the punishment would be severe (a month’s detention at best) but somehow being with Lena made that seem a breeze and Kara smiled widely at her new found… friend? Kara ran over in her mind Lena’s weird relationship with her and smiled at the Luthor; who returned it gratefully.   
“So,” Lena whispered in a hush, out of breath manner and Kara tried hard not to imagine how that voice would sound doing other- “a Boggart. You know the spell in case I get into a bit of trouble?”  
Kara nodded firmly. She didn’t know why, but she trusted Lena. And how bad could her Boggart be? The brunette smiled as she herself opened the wardrobe and awaited the ‘thing’.   
The whole scene was slowed down. Kara watched from the side as Lillian Luthor strolled out; nose upturned like the aristocrat she was. Except she wasn’t truly Lillian, her eyes and hair were darker, her skin slightly paler and her features more pointed. Her steely beads locked onto Lena and Lillian huffed.  
“Now child, what have I told you about appearances? Really. And you failed your last assignment, as expected. You simply can’t do anything right- I fear we may have to send you away again,”  
Kara looked upon as Lena started to crack; “mum-“  
“No no no, I shan’t have it. Look at Lex if you need some guidance. Perfect wand motions every time and incredible timing. The Dark Lord will be so impressed when he joins, if only you were as good as Lex,”  
More fractures in marble stone: Lena, crumbles slightly and with tears in her eyes she says in a calm, soft voice; “Riddikulus!”  
Lillian gasps as she shrinks smaller and smaller. Lena smiles as she glances at Kara, “Alice in Wonderland is an excellently ridiculous muggle book,” Little Lillian screams and points her finger menacingly as Lena, who laughs and flicks her back into the wardrobe with a swish of her wand.  
Kara stares at Lena: her Boggart, her mother. “Oh Lena, I-“  
“Don’t Kara, really. It’s fine, I wanted to show you remember? That was the effects of the spell and a Boggart in transformation so it should answer the question.” Lena’s tone was back to flip part with a touch of gentle. It turned slight bitter as she tidied up, “That is why we won’t be able to preform a spell on our own Boggart this year. Lillian knows my Boggart is bad for the Luthor public image,” And as Lena’s back was turned, Kara gave her a hug.  
“You know, I think you’re ten thousand times kinder, and, well, just in general I suppose, better than Lex. And far better than your mother,” Kara felt as Lena’s heart rate increased and she drew in a breath. It was a shot sentence, but it was elongated in Kara’s mind for a long time after.  
“Thank you, Kara.”


	4. Slytherins and other surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been too long but uni yano

The first Quidditch game of the year was fast approaching and Kara didn’t think she could wait any longer. Soaring through the air on her broom made her feel alive; like a train going 120mph. She was fast, but not that fast. Still, the Scottish wind pricked her as the October season came in and Kara’s fingers felt slightly numb when shed finished training. She loved it. 

Landing on the ground, the leaves crunched beneath her feet in an array yellow, red and brown, an autumnal carpet to lead her into the changing rooms. Kara’s sense of Hufflepuff pride was as strong as ever, her team were stealthy through the air and with her as this years captain she had so much to prove. She tried to place her good impressions towards Alex as opposed to-

“Did you manage to finish that essay?” A raspy voice comes from behind her and she sees her, leaning against the doorway. Kara felt the director shout ‘action!’ For their next scene in a 90’s RomCom. Because this is what it was; her, leaning, with a small smile that quipped eyebrow. She was dressed for the season, fur coat and wooly gloves, but her hair was loose. Kara saw that hair engulfed by her own ten fingers every time she dreamed.

“Lena!” Kara stopped and drank up the image of her, casual, like this. It would go on her wall if it could. “Yes, I did. Thank you,”  
“My pleasure,” Lena stepped forward and bowed her head. “So about our duel… I’m sorry if it came across like I was teasing you. That wasn’t the intention but I think mother made it seem that way and-“  
Kara soaked in the accent, Irish and Celtic and homely and, “It’s fine! I forgive you, I mean, I didn’t feel that way but I forgive you anyway!” Kara smiled, her biggest smile this year, perhaps.  
Lena nodded. “As an apology, I would like to invite you to a party. Tonight. In the Slytherin common room. Lex and I wanted to do something special before the first big match,” Lena signalled to the Quidditch pitch.   
It was funny, Kara thought, how Lena could control everything, everyone, if she wanted. The way she spoke and her mannerisms. Kara imagined her as a lioness, circling her prey at the top of the food chain.   
“Umm, I’m not sure,” Kara felt as though she would be entering the snake pit. “I mean how would I even get in? Don’t you have passwords?”  
“Yes, I can meet you outside though, say around 9? You can bring as many friends as you like!”  
Kara softened, “ah, I mean, okay. BUT only this once, I can’t let my game down this season,”   
“Oh Kara,” Lena’s eyes darkened slightly and Kara watched as her eyes roamed her arms and abdomen, “I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” and smirking, she turned and waved an arm over her shoulder as a goodbye.   
Kara willed her heart to stop stuttering after Lena and questioned wether or not feline grace ran in the family bloodline when it came to the Luthors. 

—

“Do you want to come to a party tonight?” Kara whispered. Professor Grant’s groan at the front their only cover.  
“A what?” Winn frowned at her as he flickered his attention between Kara and the blackboard.   
“A party, a Slytherin one, tonight!”  
“And how, may I ask, did you get invited to a Slytherin party?!”  
“Lena,”  
Winn chuckled, earning him a glare from professor Grant. When she had continued, Winn whispered, “that’s amazing. I’ve heard those parties are wild though,”  
“WE can be wild Winn!”   
“No we can’t,”  
“Please!” Kara clasped her hands together in a praying position and pouted.   
“Why do you even want to go so badly?” Winn asked, as he tried to write down notes.   
“Well, I,..” Kara frowned, she didn’t really know. All she could think about was Lena and how she’d looked so happy when Kara had said yes. Lena’s face was a sunflower and the leaves applauded Kara for her response when Lena waved goodbye. “Because Lena asked me, I suppose,”  
Winn raised his eyebrows. “Right,”   
Kara made an exasperated noise, earning her a few glares from the students around her. “I don’t know what that tone’s for but it isn’t welcome!”  
Winn grinned, “No, but what will be welcome are Lena thighs wrapped around your-“  
Luckily for Kara, Winn couldn’t finish his sentence before Professor Grant smacked him over the ear with a blackboard eraser.   
“10 points from Hufflepuff!” 

—

The party, apparently, was already in full swing by the time Lena invited them in. The Slytherin common room was a blessing as being underground, there was not an ounce of sound until you entered the room. Kara gawped in awe at the sheer volume of people, drinking and playing party games; primarily Slytherin of course, but there were members of other houses too. The hall was draped in fairy lights but they were the only source of glow, the music belted throughout the room and Kara felt exhilarated.   
“Wow! Theres just- wow!” Kara shouted to no one in particular. The people within the picture frames were also drinking and socialising with each other, often leaving empty frames scattered around the hall. There was one in the left hand corner though, Kara noticed that had been turned around completely.   
“Pretty badass right?” Lena smirked and nudged her shoulder. “Lex and I put a spell around the room so no teachers can hear it and obviously, mother had to be turned around,” Kara looked towards the backwards frame. “What she doesn’t know cant hurt her,” Lena shrugged and Kara found it endearing. The way her loose curls flopped and fawned over her shoulder like a princess over the window of the highest tower.  
“It’s… rad,”  
“Rad?!” Lena laughed, “okay SoCal. Looks like your friend’s having a pretty good time anyway,” Lena turned towards Winn who was shouting with a bunch of Ravenclaws, egging someone to drink more.   
“Ah, thats Winn.”  
“Yes,” Lena looked at Kara in thought for a second and Kara felt scrutinised, like a piece of art might in a gallery. “Would you like a drink?”  
Kara nodded and Lena led them towards the table, pouring her something she didn’t recognise. Taking it back, Kara’s throat burned. It certainly wasn’t Butterbeer. “Another?” Lena smiled uncertainly.   
“Yes please,”

**

Kara was drunk. The hall felt hazy and euphoric, despite loosing sight of Lena a while ago. “Lena?” Kara said out loud, as people directed her towards the flight of stairs at the end of the wall. She stumbled across the old flooring and passed people, drinking, sleeping and kissing. She finally reached the stairs as a hand grabbed her.  
“Kara Danvers,” confused, Kara turned to see an older boy smiling down at her. Then her eyes caught up and she felt like the food the Lioness had brought home.   
“Lex Luthor,” Kara squeaked. She rambled, words flew out of her mouth like her brain was a tap that wouldn’t turn off: “I’m sorry. I swear I’m not snooping. I was just looking for Lena, it think you know her. She’s really pretty and has soft hair- the same colour as yours actually! Anyway, so I’m looking for her. I got told she might be up here so I came this way but I’m not sure,”  
Lex roared or he might have laughed, Kara wasn’t sure but he was bearing his teeth.   
“I do know her, I am, after all, my sister’s keeper. In fact, she told me she will be busy for a while so it might be best if we look for her in a little while,”  
“Where is she? Is she okay?”  
Lex does that thing with his mouth again “She’s splendid.”  
Kara looked up into the stairway and gulped, “is she with a guy?”  
Lex smirked, “I don’t think that’s her style. Did you know ‘Drunk You’ is actually just an extension of yourself. Yes, you tell people the things you do are out of character and you were just drunk so it didn’t mean anything. But it nearly always does. Lena’s been using her ‘Drunkself’ as an excuse far too many times; don’t you think, Kara?”  
Kara waited for his words to catch up, and decided she was still confused, “I’m not sure,”  
“That’s alright,” Lex looked lost in thought for a moment. “Father always preferred her,”  
Kara looked towards the frame: “Why isn’t professor Luthor allowed to see the party?”   
Lex turned and his face grew solemn. “Lena’s a bit of a party animal. I don’t think mother would approve,”  
Kara felt the conversation grind naturally to a halt and the room seemed to grow quiet with noise. She looked a Lex who was grinding his teeth seemingly lost in thought. She felt as though he cared for Lena more than he let on. He stared at the stairs for a little while before smiling at her.  
“Nice speaking to you Kara Danvers, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”


End file.
